blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
Nick currently works as the 'Police Dog' of Yamatsumi. Information At some point before the Novel, A and K, Nick and Kei served in the same unit in the unnamed war. Some point after that, Nick enrolled in the police academy and became a deputized officer of the law. People often refer to him as the 'Police Dog' of Yamatsumi. As explained in chapter twenty-two, HJ seemingly played a role in helping Nick acquire that spot. Though what influence HJ had to earn him a spot on the police force is unknown. A and K Nick's first appearance has been in chapter five. Nick worked Mitch's crime scene. In good detail, Nick explained to Kei what had happened to Mitch and why the bar looked as such. During his investigation, Nick suggested the idea that Kei become Shigure's bodyguard. Kei accepted and the two headed off. Nick believed that if anyone could make Shigure feel better, it'd be Kei. Nick's next appearance came in chapter fourteen, as he met Kei to discuss the police's findings. Nick revealed that the kunai that Kei had found was not present at the crime scene and that he suggested it was 'Too Messy' for a professional assassin. He suggested that the woman who claimed she had killed Mitch was lying. He also suggested that he help, but Kei refused. At HJ's request, Nick took on another case. However, he was able to connect the woman's disappearance with Mitch's death, and believed that his death had been a result of his interfering with the case. Nick seemed eager to continue investigating the case and looked forward to it. He appeared in a later chapter when Yui was taken hostage by the 'Hound Dogs' and Michel. Despite not actively engaged in saving Yui, he was in charge of the situation, and helped Miwa and Makoto best he could, though very reluctant in assisting Kei for obvious reasons. In chapter 30, Nick is taken on board by HJ to focus on the case surrounded Nicole. Nick then involves Kei in the case, and the gang heads out on their adventure after HJ stays at Kei's house for a night. At each attempt to find Nicole, HJ, Nick and Kei run into Isao, and eventually Rin as they try to track down Kon. In chapter 35, with Kei as a distraction, HJ and Nick freed Nicole. HJ stayed behind while Nick helped Nicole escape. Thanks to Nick, HJ was safely able to escape the exploding lair. After Mai and Yuka join the group in chapter 39, Nick helps Mai and Yuka as a distraction for Kei and HJ. After the successful defeat of Kon, Nick was promoted. Nick would reappear as he was part of the group going to find Josh's sister Kana. He helped break the case wide open as he searched for clues, and thanks to Josh's help determined that the mugging was in fact a hit. With Nick's help the group defeated Kira. He was again promoted. Personality Nick has shown to be diligent in his working of the crime scene, asking Kei for information about Mitch himself. He is also shown to be friendly and kind towards Kei, Shigure, and Mitch, as he considers them all friends. He is shown to be compassionate when he suggest that Kei becomes Shigure's bodyguard, knowing the two would work well together. Appearance Nick's only appearance so far has shown him wearing the typical blue police outfit, with some alterations for his tail. He has short, dirty, messy brown hair and brown eyes. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Beastkin Category:Protagonist